Luhan's Choice
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: Ketika Luhan harus memilih antara Lay dan Kris, dua sahabat dekatnya dari jaman sebelum debut..Manakah yang akan dipilih? Si manis berdimple yang jago dance dan kadang tanpa ekspresi atau Si karismatik leader dan rapper yang kadang absurd?/Cerita pasaran/Kris/Luhan/Lay/KrisHan/LayHan/Warning:BL/All review,comment and hearts are welcome x..Jangan lupa nyoblos ;)


**LUHAN'S CHOICE**

**Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya Author. They belong to their parents masing-masing dan Om Sooman**

**Warning: OOC,Plot Gaje,Romance Gagal,Humor Gagal**

**Cast: **

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris Wu**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Rest of Exo M**

Hoy Loki*karena author udah mainstream* balik lagi dengan mencoba genre yang agak romantis dengan bahasa sedikit serius dan baku dan dikit humor. Karya ini terinsipirasi dari menonton video Layhan sambil mendengar lagu Baby,don't cry seharian penuh.

Don't forget to leave me some money er..review

*Bbuing-Bbuing bareng Om Sooman*

So enjoy this story

...

"Aku bisa nge-rap dan bermain basket"

"Aku bisa menari dan bermain alat musik"

"Aku lebih tampan dan tinggi"

"Dan lebih bodoh"

"Diam kau,Zhang Yixing"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani mendiamkanku"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tidak berani huh?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan banci. Mana ada pria yang memakai krim 30 menit setiap malam sebelum tidur, mandi 45 menit,dan memakai kemeja rapi dengan jeans dan ikat pinggang di rumah saat day off?"

"Itu bukan banci. Itu metroseksual,idiot"

"Sama saja"

"Daripada kau seperti anak kecil yang setiap malam menangis setelah mengetahui bahwa Santa Klaus,Peterpan,dan Unicorn tidak nyata...Berapa umurmu?5?

"Puh-lease anak kecil ini mengalahkan 2 preman bersenjata tajam yang menodong kita saat pre-debut. Ah aku tambahkan lagi, aku bisa kungfu means i can protect you,my darling ",Lay kemudian berkata sambil mencium telapak tangan namja berambut pink disampingnya.

"B*rengsek. Jangan cium-cium tangan mulusnya,idiot"

"Kenapa kau iri ya? Bilang saja kau iri...haha...hasil pertandingan ini sudah jelas,dumb dragon"

"Diam kamu dasar kuda rabies",Kris berkata sambil menonjok hidung Lay

"Berani sekali kau menonjokku..oh my poor hidung..rasakan tendangan si madun erm Yixing,..ciiiattttt"

..brak..gedebuk...Lay dan Kris saling smackdown di lantai dorm

"Hummphh mau sampai kapan mereka seperti itu?",Xiumin dengan malas melihat pertengkaran kedua makhluk absurd tersebut.

"Lu-ge kau harus menentukan pilihan sekarang. Eh bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh siapa yang menang?50000 won bagaimana? Aku bertaruh Lay-hyung yang menang ",Chen berkata sambil mencomot keripik kentang milik Xiumin

"Uangku untuk Kris-ge...Iya betul Luhan-gege cepat tentukan pilihanmu. Sebelum ada yang jadi korban...hah..awas vas bunga kesayangan manager-hyung",Tao refleks menangkap vas bunga yang jatuh dari buffet meja

"Mwoooooooooooo...Berhennntiiiiiiii kalian! Wu Yifan...Zhang Yixing",Luhan akhirnya angkat giginya..erm maksudnya suaranya.

"Lihat dia menyebut namaku duluan"

"Orang tua memang harus didahulukan"

"Apa kau bilang?",Yifan mulai mengepalkan tangannya ingin menonjok Lay

Brakk

"BERHENTIIIIIIIII!"

Seketika Kris dan Lay yang asyik memukul satu sama lain dari tadi menghentikan pertengkaran mereka

"Aigoo..Lu-ge tanganmu...",Lay buru-buru menempelkan plester luka ke tangan Luhan yang terluka akibat menghantam meja kayu yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Dasar bodoh lukanya harus dibersihkan dulu pakai alkohol",Yifan datang dari dapur sambil membawa kotak P3K

"Diplester saja dulu"

"Dibersihkan dulu"

"Lu-ge...plester saja ya? Lihat gambarnya rusa. Imut kan? Seperti Lu-ge"

"Jangan dengarkan balita rabies ini. Pakai alkohol saja dulu. Biar tangan indahmu tidak infeksi seperti otak makhluk disampingmu ini"

"Berhenti...ber...hen..ti",Luhan berkata pelan

"Eh Lu-ge kenapa?",Lay dengan polos bertanya

"KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI MEMBUATKU BINGUNG TERHADAP PERASAANKU SENDIRI.",Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak kencang.

"Kenapa harus bingung Lu-ge? Pilih saja aku Zhang Yixing. Aku manis,punya dimple,aku bisa masak,jago ngedance, kungfuku bagus, aku bisa main alat musik Ah...kita bisa mengkomposisi lagu sama-sama"

"Cih..jangan sampai kau sesat gara-gara manusia alay ini. Pilih saja aku, The Great Duizhang,Wu Yifan. Nama kerenku Kris. Aku setengah Bule. Marry me and we're gonna make a cute babies,darling"

"Zhang Luhan kedengaran lebih bagus daripada Wu Luhan. Dan please, pasti imutan anak kita nanti Lu-ge. Imagine it,berwajah imut sepertimu dan memiliki dimpleku..ah kyeoptaaa",Lay tenggelam dalam khayalannya sendiri

"Dasar Gila"

"Daripada kamu G-O-B-L-O-K"

"Apa kamu bilang?Hah?"

"STOP! AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA. PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!",Luhan kemudian membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar

Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Biar aku saja yang sekamar dengan Luhan malam ini. Besok pagi kalian bisa memperbaikinya. Istirahatlah malam ini. Kalian pasti lelah dan jangan lupa mengkompres lebam kalian. Kalau manajer-hyung tahu kalian bertengkar setiap malam,bisa-bisa habis kalian dimarahinya."

Keduanya hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Da-ge mereka yang mirip Sohee,mantan personil Wonder Girls tersebut.

"Gara-gara kamu sih,gege",Lay melihat Kris

"Apa? Kamu yang duluan mencari masalah. Sudah iklaskan saja dia denganku. Aku bosan juga tiap hari berkelahi denganmu. I miss you,Yixing."

"I miss you too,Gege. Tapi...Tidak akan. Aku akan tetap mengejarnya",Lay

"Dasar keras kepala. Okay fine. Then its still on"

"Bagaimana kalau kita satu lawan satu?"

"Ini sudah satu lawan satu,bego"

"Bukan...maksudku instead of terus menerus adu jotos yang tidak perlu bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan cara yang lebih romantis. Misalnya hari ini aku mengajak dia kencan,besoknya gege,begitu seterusnya sampai dia menentukan pilihannya. Bagaimana? Daripada kulit gege yang halus itu rusak,begitu juga nanti aku takut tangan dan kakiku cidera bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa dance lagi"

"Umm..ide bagus..Tumben pintar kamu."

"Okeh kalau begitu besok aku duluan"

"Eh? Tentu tidak bisa. Aku duluan"

"Aku yang mempunyai ide itu. Tentu aku harus duluan"

"Sekarepmu lah"

"Okeh..good night,gege"

"Good night too,my beloved didi"

"Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini?",Chen berkata sebelum memasuki kamarnya dengan duizhang.

"Sama,hyung",Tao kemudian menghilang ke dalam kamar yang di-sharenya bersama Unicorn-gegenya

...

"Aku bingung Minnie"

"Pilih menurut kata hatimu"

"Aku takut menyakiti salah satu dari mereka. Aku terlalu sayang mereka berdua"

"Terkadang salah satu harus dikorbankan. Aku yakin Yixing dan Duizhang adalah orang-orang berhati besar. Mereka pasti akan menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada "

"Tapi..."

"Lebih baik cepat tentukan pilihanmu. Aku takut semakin lama kamu menggantung, mereka akan bertindak lebih ekstrim lagi dan aku takut persahabatan mereka akan rusak"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang

"Baiklah aku akan menentukan pilihanku besok"

...

"Umm..selamat pagi..humphh huh? Ada apa ini?",Luhan melihat dekorasi ala pesta dihiasi bunga-bunga pink serta banner panjang di depan pintu ruang makan bertuliskan 'I'm Sorry For Last Night and I Love You,Xi Luhan' yang sukses membuat pipi Luhan merah bersemu.

"Kau suka ini?"

Luhan melihat Yixing yang memakai datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa beberapa piring makanan

"Apa ini?"

"Acara sarapan pagi khusus untukmu."

"Bagaimana dengan member lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang tidak nafsu sarapan di rumah"

"Xing..."

"Lihat aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo cepat dimakan nanti sup-nya dingin",Lay berkata sambil tersenyum manis sekali

Luhan membalas senyum Lay kemudian memakan sup tersebut.

"Humm..ini enak sekali..wow..."

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya,Ge..hoammm",Lay berkata sambil menguap kecil. Well, dia tidak tidur hampir semalaman hanya untuk menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk pujaan hatinya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?",Luhan berkata setelah melihat Yixing yang agak pucat karena kurang tidur.

"Hanya ngantuk saja, Ge...Eh ge...Umm ada sesuatu di mulutmu Ge"

'Eh...ap...

Pembicaraan Luhan terpotong karena tangan Lay sudah menyentuh sudut bibir Luhan yang ada sisa makanannya. Yang sukses membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

"Dasar modus kampungan",seseorang berkata dari gedung di seberangnya

"Jangan iri gege"

Luhan kemudian melanjutkan acara makan paginya sampai selesai.

"Terima kasih Xing. Sup ini rasanya enak sekali

"Aku senang kalau gege menikmati supnya..sekarang biarkan aku membersih..."

Pandangan Lay tiba-tiba kabur.

"Xing, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing,Ge"

"Sudah kau istirahat saja di sofa. Biar aku yang membersihkannya"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Zhang Yixing. Aku memaksa"

Akhirnya Lay tidur di sofa tersebut. Dan Luhan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Hummphh...dasar bodoh...sampai-sampai tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena ingin menyiapkan sarapan buatku...kau bodoh sekali Yixing-ah",Luhan berkata kepada Lay yang tertidur pulas sebelum akhirnya mencium kening Lay.

"Wah so romantic",Tao melihat adegan tersebut

" Seperti komik romance saja",Xiumin tersenyum gemas melihat adegan itu

"Sepertinya pemenangnya sudah terlihat ..Aku bakalan kaya ini"

"Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan",Kris kemudian memukul tembok di sampingnya

...

"Okay latihan sampai disini. Kerja bagus hari ini"

Member Exo-M pun membungkuk ke pelatihnya

"Eh Kris-ge mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin sudah pulang duluan"

"Dasar Duizhang. Eh Xing, ayo pulang?"

"Ah duluan saja. Aku masih ada latihan tambahan"

"Jangan memaksakan diri"

"Iya ge"

Member Exo M minus Lay dan Kris kemudian berjalan di sepanjang jalan(ya iyalah masa jalan di air..okay abaikan)...

"Wah ada badut beruang..lucu sekali",Tao berteriak histeris

Badut beruang itu kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka dan kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu ke Luhan.

"Apa itu,Luhan?"

Luhan melihat ke arah Beruang tersebut yang memberi isyarat untuk membukanya sebelum akhirnya beruang itu lari.

_Dear Matahariku_

_Kau seperti secercah cahaya di saat tergelapku_

_Kau seperti oksigenku yang selalu membuatku bergantung padamu_

_Aku rela melepaskan sayapku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu_

_Dan Aku rela kehilangan hidupku yang imortal hanya untuk mencintaimu_

_Bisakah aku memilikimu?_

"Hahaha..astaga ini cheesy sekali ahahaha...Pasti Kris-hyung yang membuatnya hahaha..Ouch.",Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membaca isi surat tersebut sebelum ada kaleng yang dibuang ke arah kepalanya

"Siapa ini yang berani membuang kaleng ke arahku? Wedus..Asem sakit beudd.",Chen masih meringis kesakitan

"Aneh sekali isi puisinya..Eh ada apa adik kecil?",Luhan merasakan tarikan di celananya. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan kecil membawa bola sepak.

"Seorang kakak tampan berambut pirang menyuruhku memberikan ini kepada kakak cantik"

Anak tersebut menyerahkan bola tersebut ke tangan Luhan sebelum akhirnya kabur

"Tuhan..aneh sekali hari ini...bola sepak buat apa"

"Eh,Lu ada tulisan disini..Push this button..,Xiumin berkata kepada Luhan

"Jangan-jangan ini bom?",Chen bergidik ngeri

"Ini biskuit...coba rasakan baunya..humm rasanya juga",Tao memakan bola sepak itu

Akhirnya Luhan menekan tombol tersebut dan yang muncul adalah kertas dengan tulisan di dalamnya

'_Masuklah ke kafe-Phantom'_

"Phantom siapa?Eh hyung jangan sampai itu kerjaan fans tidak bertanggung jawab"

Luhan tersenyum setelah membaca nama itu

"Aku tahu orang itu. Kalian pulang saja. Aku tidak apa"

Ke-3 member pun mengangguk dan berjalan pulang

Luhan kemudian memasuki kafe tersebut. Kafe tersebut telah dihiasi dengan atribut Manchester United,klub kesayangan Luhan

"Eh ini?",Luhan terkejut melihat dekorasinya.

"How was it?"

Muncul seorang pria tinggi dan bertopeng silver dengan suara beratnya.

"Tidak buruk,..tidak buruk Kris...dan please tolong lepas topeng konyol itu,"Luhan berkata kepada pria tinggi bertopeng silver didepannya. Pria itu kemudian membuka topengnya

"Aku punya dvd original film kesukaanmu Phantom of The Opera tahun 1928. So haruskah kita menonton ini berdua?"

"Tapi tidak ada tv disini?"

"Tsk..tsk...jangan kau ragukan magic Wu Yifan"

Kris kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian muncul sebuah layar besar dari balik tirai merah dekat msih menganga melihat itu.

"So shall we?"

Keduanya pun duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan. Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba gelap. Film pun dimulai. Satu jam berlalu dan keduanya masih terpaku menonton film bisu itu. Kris yang tidak biasa menonton film seperti itu mulai tertidur pelan hingga...

Brak...Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar

"Ya...Dumb Dragon...Sudah kubilang hari ini adalah hariku...tapi kenapa kamu main tikung huh?"

"Zhang Yixing.. Kau mau membuatku jantungan ya?",Luhan yang kaget langsung memarahi sosok yang berteriak itu

"Sorry, Lu-ge. Yaa Krissu..Naga jelek..."

"Terserah Aku,Xing. There's no rule in this"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Hentikan Kalian Berdua! Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan perilaku kalian! Dengar ini baik-baik. Aku akan memilih salah satu dari kalian malam ini. Sungai Han jam 9. Don't be late",Luhan berkata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Lay yang masih mencerna ucapan Luhan.

...

Ketiga pria tersebut masih memandangi sungai Han yang bersinar terkena sinar bulan. Angin bulan September yang dingin itu menusuk ke sumsum tulang mereka. Luhan yang agak lebih kurus dari mereka mulai kedinginan.

"Dingin?Nih pake jaketku saja",Kris menawarkan

"Tidak...Ini pakai jaketku saja,ge",Lay ikut menawarkan

"Aku duluan"

"Terserah..jaketku lebih tebal dan wangi"

"Guys...hentikan oke..aku bawa jaket sendiri",Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan jaket dari tas ranselnya diiringi suara kecewa dari dua pria di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih buat hari yang aneh namun indah ini...Yifan,Xing...Aku akan menentukan pilihanku sekarang"

Kris dan Lay tiba-tiba terdiam membeku. Nervous sepertinya. Lay mulai menggigit kukunya dan Kris mulai memainkan antingnya.

"Zhang Yixing...kau adalah orang terbaik di planet bumi yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku. Kau lucu,seorang pendengar yang baik dan selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Kau orang yang pantang menyerah, sekeras apapun latihan kau tetap bersikeras melanjutkan bahkan sampai kau pucat bahkan sampai hampir pingsan pun kau masih tetap melaju. Kau kuat tapi rapuh pada saat bersamaan membuatku selalu ingin melindungimu. Bisa dibilang kau adalah soulmateku seperti belahan jiwaku yang hilang. And then Wu Yifan..."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada pria tinggi di depannya ini. Pria bermata sangat hitam yang ketika memandangnya kamu seperti terhisap dalam lubang hitam di matanya tersebut.

"Bodoh..apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Eh?",Kris heran dengan perkataan Luhan

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Membuat mataku berkunang-kunang tiap dekat denganmu?Membuat dadaku terasa sesak saat bersamamu? Membuat aliran darahku berhenti tiap kali kau menyentuhku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya kamu sakit,Lu?"

"Dia mencintaimu bodoh",Lay tiba-tiba berkata sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Tapi dia dari tadi memujimu kan? Bahkan menyebutmu belahan jiwanya"

"Dasar naga bodoh. Kau kurang peka. Pikirkan saja sendiri",Lay kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Duizhangnya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan

"Aku mengerti gege.",Lay berbisik ke telinga Luhan

"Maafkan aku,Yixing. Aku menyayangimu,sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu, tapi tidak lebih dari perasaan kasih sayang antar saudara",Luhan langsung memeluk Lay erat.

"Aku tahu perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, Gege. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan sejak awal kalian berdua bertemu. Dan aku harap,waktu akan meluluhkan hatimu agak berpihak padaku tapi ternyata tidak",Lay berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku minta maaf Zhang Yixing...maafkan aku",Luhan kemudian memeluk Lay lebih erat sebelum akhirnya Lay melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu

"Sudahlah Ge. Berhenti bertindak seperti ini. Untuk beberapa saat ke depan kita saling menghindar dulu. Jangan bicara padaku di dorm maupun saat show. Aku akan bicara pada Xiumin hyung kalau aku akan tidur dengannya untuk beberapa saat ke depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja ditolak Ge. Tentu saja aku sakit hati. Tapi tenang saja Ge,aku merestui kalian berdua. Sesakit apapun itu. Duizhang orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tenang saja, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukaku",Lay berkata masih dengan wajah datarnya. Dasar King of Poker Face.

"Zhang Yixing...aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu,Ge...Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu,Ge.",Lay kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu.

...

"Lay ge betul-betul pria berhati besar di dunia ini"

"Hiks...hiks...betul sekali...dia...hiks...",Tao si crybaby di Exo-m kemudian terisak melihat adegan tersebut

"Ah sepertinya aku kalah taruhan lagi. Nih 50000 won mu Tao"

"Sudahlah. Simpan saja uang itu..hiks..hiks.."

"Eh benarkah? Terima kasih Tao-ah"

Xiumin masih diam memandangi Lay yang berjalan ke arah minimarket di samping sungai Han.

"Hyung, ayo pulang"

"Kalian pulang duluan saja. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu"

"Oh oke hyung. Ayo Tao kita pulang"

Lay kemudian keluar dari minimarket tersebut dan melihat Xiumin melambaikan tangan padanya

"Hyung..hiks...hiks...",Lay berjalan ke arah Xiumin sambil meneteskan air matanya

Xiumin yang melihat ini langsung memeluk dongsaengnya itu

"Shuhshhh..tidak apa-apa..Kau memang berhati besar..good job you did...good job"

Tangis Lay semakin keras. Member Exo yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu menangis malam itu. Mengeluarkan segala apa yang ada di hatinya

"Hyung...hyung...hiks..sakit hyung...Appaseo..hiks"

"Aku tahu..shushh..shush..Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dan kau menerima itu semua dengan baik pula..Shush tenanglah..."

Tangis Lay pun reda beberapa saat kemudian. Xiumin kemudian menghapus sisa air mata yang masih ada di wajah dongsaengnya itu.

"Aish...ini betul-betul menye-menye..haha",Lay tertawa kecil

"Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pakaianku?Basah dan asin kena air mata mu itu''

"Mian hyung. Akan kucuci nanti"

"Hyung...?"

"Hmm?"

"Terima Kasih"

"Its okay"

"And hyung?"

"Yeah?  
"Aku lapar. Menangis ternyata lebih melelahkan daripada menari 10 jam"

"Aigooo...dasar kau. Kajja"

...

Luhan dan Kris masih memandangi sungai Han tersebut.

"Umm...jadi kamu mencintaiku?",Kris bertanya kepada namja cantik disampingnya

"So true"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah...sejak pertama bertemu mungkin?Kamu?"

"15 Februari 2010"

"Ahhh...hari di saat si bodoh terjatuh dari tangga"

"Kau begitu khawatir dan perhatian padanya. Kau bahkan menginap semalam di rumah sakit hanya untuk menjaganya. Lucu sekali, kejadian tersebut membuat kita akrab, padahal harus kuakui saat pertama bertemu denganmu aku kurang percaya padamu. Dan aku agak membencimu karena kau seperti merebut Yixing dariku"

Luhan tertawa

"Bocah sialan itulah sudah menyatukan kita "

"Humm"

"Kau betul-betul tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya? I mean kalian berdua sangat dekat setelah debut bahkan sampai sekarang"

Luhan menggeleng

"Tidak. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba mencintainya...aku tidak bisa. Rasa sayangku padanya hanya seperti saudara saja."

"Kita terkesan egois yahhh",Kris berkata

"Setiap kisah percintaan harus ada yang dikorbankan. Dan aku sedikit menyesal kali ini kita harus mengorbankan Yixing. Anak itu terlalu baik"

"Dan juga sangat berhati besar."

"Beberapa minggu kedepan mungkin akan awkward bagi kita bertiga"

"Aku tahu"

"Wah sudah jam 12 ternyata"

"Ada apa memangnya Kris?''

"Umm Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Magic of Wu Yifan"

"Kau tahu..kata-kata itu cheesy sekali"

"Shush..in 3...2...1"

Duar...Duar...Duar...

"Wu Yifan ini ...indah sekali",Luhan berkata sambil melihat kembang api berwarna-warni di langit musim gugur

"Dan ini bagian terbaiknya..."

Luhan hampir saja melompat setelah melihat kembang api bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU,XL' di langit kota Seoul

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?",Kris bertanya

"Entahlah",Luhan berkata datar

"Eh?Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah Wu Luhan atau Luhan Wu yang terdengar lebih bagus",Luhan kemudian mengedipkan matanya ke Kris yang kemudian langsung memeluknya dan menciumnya.

...

FIN

**Gimana?**

**Jelek?Gaje?Aneh?**

**Silakan Tampar Kris*K: Gue lagi..nasib***

**Sorry Kalau endingnya Gini..**

**Buat yang gak setuju endingnya silakan langsung ditampar lagi Kris hehe**

**Monggo di review,di kasih heart atau di comment**

**Tiada kesan tanpa review mu hihihihi**

**And P.S Jangan Lupa Nyoblos ya Rabu Nanti wkwk**

...


End file.
